ancora troppo presto per dire addio
by yumi.butterflydark
Summary: venecia se esta empezando a inundar los unicos que saben el significado de esto son los hermanos italianos pero el menor decea esperar tranquilo lo que tenga que pasar acambio el mayor no sabe como salvarlo-si lose es un asco de resumen pero lo intento-
1. Inizio

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece sino a Hidekaz Himaruya  
><span>Setting: AU

Capítulo I: Inizio

6 de la mañana es la mejor hora para empezar un entrenamiento para la ex potencia del eje según Alemania , a pesar que Italia siempre se terminara quejando de que no le daba tiempo para desayunar o para dormir y Japón bueno el solamente obedecía las ordenes sin protestar

Todo iba como costumbre Alemania, Japón e Italia empezaban el calentamiento con un trote sueva aunque para el italiano esto era muy pesado, Alemania aun no entendía como era que su mejor amigo aun no se acostumbrara a estos entrenamiento ya habían pasado más o menos 1

Siglo y medio desde que se conocieron y desde que lo incluyo en sus entrenamientos matutino pero aun seguía igual de débil físicamente y cuando tenía la oportunidad se escapaba con la escusa que Inglaterra se encontraba presente aun que desafortunadamente esa escusa ya no le serbia ya no estaban en la guerra y sería difícil ver al cejotas caminando por Alemania sin algún motivo político o económico.

De todas forma Italia ya no se le sería fácil escapar ni siquiera fingiendo que aun se encontrara dormido le ayudara pues sabía a la perfección que eso no le impedirá al alemán de tirarle las frazadas y de provecho a él al suelo para que despertara.

A cambio Japón siempre suele despertar temprano sin siquiera que lo vengan a levantar y nunca había tratado de escapar ni siquiera cuando Alemania le preparo ese estricto entrenamiento y dietas por su alto consumo de sodio, como el japonés decía "un verdadero hombre nunca se daba por vencido a los retos que se le enfrente" es por eso que siempre daba lo mejor de él sin importar lo duro que fuera y lograba mantener un ritmo firme junto al alemán en el entrenamiento, lástima que Italia no aprendiera esas cosas de el

-¡ ITALIA! Apresura el paso o te vamos a dejar atrás y esta vez no te vamos a esperar como la ves pasada-

-vee~ pero Alemania, Ho sonno e fame-

-italia-kun esfuércese un poco más, solo nos falta 30 vueltas más –

- Korrektur, a nosotros nos faltan 30 vuelta a Italia le falta 32 vueltas –

era verdad por la poca resistencia física que poseía el italiano solía quedarse atrás en el entrenamiento y por ende solía atrasar a los demás, a pesar que en varias ocasiones Alemania le había dicho que no le iba a volver a esperar siempre lo terminaba esperando y el norteño sabía bien que a pesar de que Alemania se mostrara como alguien muy estricto, serio y poco sensible, suele tener un gran paciencia con él, como dejarlo dormir con él en la misma cama y cada vez que gritara por ayuda iba a estar ahí para ayudarlo, claro que eso no cambiara el hecho que si en estos momento llegara a detenerse solo 5 segundos para descansar lo aria trotar el doble de lo que le faltaba o peor no lo dejaría comer pasta el resto del día

-Alemania, ¿después del…entrenamiento…puedo comer pasta?-pregunto el italiano con algo de cansancio a pesar que llevaba poco tiempo trotando

-solo cuando termines -

Ya con un buen motivo para seguir Italia decidió dar su mejor esfuerzo para terminar de una vez y comer su deliciosa pasta pero primero debería alcanzar el ritmo de sus dos amigos ya que iba dos vueltas atrás de ellos y no quería volver a atrasarlo por su culpa pero era inevitable no estaba hecho para estos

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente 25 minutos para que el alemán y el japonés terminara con su trote y se encontraran descansando en el punto de partida esperando al italiano que aun le faltaba una vuelta más por dar, desde ese punto podían observar como el lamentable trote del italiano iba en descenso, llegando a la velocidad de poder caminar a su lado sin mayor esfuerzo

-¡vamos Italia, ya falta solamente una vuelta más para que puedas descansar!-

-vee~-

-Alemania-san –

-¿qué sucede Japón?-

-creo que algo no está bien con Italia-kun-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

De repente sintieron el sonido sordo de un cuerpo golpeándose contra el suelo al mirar a donde provenía el sonido vieron al italiano tirado en el suelo boca abajo. Al principio creyeron que se había tropezado con sus cordones otra vez pues nunca se los abrochaba bien, pero al pasar los segundos no vieron ninguna reacción de parte del norteño

-italia-kun?-dijo casi en un susurro el asiático

Alemania fue el primer en acercarse a su inconsciente amigo, lo tomo en brazo y lo levanto levemente del suelo para comprobar su estado, se sorprendió al ver su piel pálida además de el característico color canela de su amigo y lo labios morados en vez de los rosados labios del norteño algo no estaba bien eso era seguro .

-Japón ayúdame a llevarlo a mi casa no creo poder abrir la puerta al cargarlo-dicho esto tomo el cuerpo del inconsciente italiano con más fuerza y lo cargo camino a casa acompañado por el Japón que de vez en cuando miraba a sus amigos con preocupación


	2. Non accetto

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece sino a Hidekaz Himaruya  
>Setting: Semi canon<br>nota de la autora: perdón por la demora en sacar el segundo capitulo e estado un poco falta de inspiración por eso me disculpo por mi retraso.

Capítulo II: Non accetto

España se encontraba caminando por las calles de Venecia para ir a ver a su querido romano, sabía que este se encontraba en la casa de ita-chan y viendo la hora era probable que aun se encontrara dormido pero también era posible que ya estuviera despierto

Se detuvo en seco al encontrarse frente a la puerta de la casa de ita-chan, no se le era necesario tocar para que le abrieran la puerta , sabia a la perfección que esta se encontraba sin seguro, era increíble que nadie se le ocurrido meterse a robar aunque si ibo cierto alemán albino que entro sin avisar de su llegada con intenciones dudosas solo para ver a ita-chan durmiendo en los brazos de su hermano menor, aun recuerda la cara avergonzada de Alemania por el mal entendido que provoco su "awesome hermano mayor" y los gritos exagerado de este llamando pervertido a su hermano pero se cayó luego que le preguntaron su motivo de estar presente en la casa de Italia.

Giro el pomo de la puerta y la abrió lo más silencioso posible, si romano en verdad se encontrara durmiendo no quería despertarlo para recibir como bienvenida unos cuantos golpes o objetos voladores hacia su presencia aun que si despertara de buenas solo recibiría unos cuantos insultos y tal vez algunos golpes suaves

Cerró la puerta despacio y camino con cuidado de no meter ni el minino ruido hacia la habitación del sureño, al encontrarse de frente a la puerta de la habitación la abrió solo para encontrarse con una cama vacía y extendida, soltó un suspiro de decepción y fue caminando hacia la habitación del menor de los italianos recordaba que la mayoría de las veces dormían juntos , Pero al sentir el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose ,se dirigió a donde provenía el estruendo para comprobar la causa de este.

Cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en el estudio del italiano menor y frente a él se encontraba romano con la cabeza gacha y una respiración agitada, uno de sus brazos se sostenía en el escritorio mientras que el otro se encontraba sobre su pecho sujetándose fuertemente la camisa celeste que traía puesta, nunca había visto así al sureño y eso hiso que se preocupara.

-¿ro…romano te encuentras bien?-

No hubo respuesta de parte del italiano así que se acerco a este para poder abrasarlo pero al estar unos pasos cerca de su amado se detuvo al sentir que algo se quebraba bajo sus pies, cuando miro se dio cuenta que había un florero destrozado y que varios de sus fragmentos se encontraba dispersas en el suelo.

-si algo te molesta sabes que me lo puedes decir y no creo que sea bueno que te desquites con un pobre florero él no tiene la culpa- Nuevamente no hubo respuesta de parte del sureño solo se encontraba hay quieto con la misma posición de cómo lo encontró-romano por favor dime algo me estas asustando verte así, si tienes hambres yo te puedo preparar algunos churros o puedo hacer paella especialmente para ti-

Esta vez como respuesta si es que se podía decir así, fueron unos murmullos casi audibles en italiano y una mirada que reflejaba miedo y desesperación, ante esto España se quedo sorprendido pues no recordara ver esa mirada antes en los ojos avellanos.

Trato de abrazarlo pero antes de que pudiera al menos tocar un cabello del italiano este había salido corriendo fuera del estudio y de la casa dejando al español sin poder entender que era lo que le pasaba por la mente de su romano pero prefirió no quedarse ahí parado buscando la respuesta en sus pensamientos pues no la iba a encontrar.

Romano ya llevaba 15 minutos corriendo lo más rápido que podían sus piernas en ningún momento se detuvo para descansar o para lanzarle un piropo a alguna bella jovencita que paseara por ahí, en otro momento lo hubiera hecho pero ahora no tenía tiempo, recién se detuvo en la calle zettere ai gesuiti solo para observar como el mar chocaba de forma violenta contra la orilla del puerto zettere o lo que iba quedando de él , no pudo evitar palidecer ante tal escena esto era malo muy malo tenía que ver a su hermano lo mas antes posible.

España que había seguido a romano a una distancia moderada venia notablemente cansado por tal repentina carrera no es que tuviera poca resistencia es solo que desde que había acaba las guerras y la mayoría de los países se encontrara en paz no encontraba la necesidad de correr como lo acaba de hacer ahora, de todos modos una vez que pudo alcanzar a romano que se encontraba de pie observando el mar recién logro descansar.

-romano… ¿Por qué… por qué saliste corriendo de repente de esa forma?-

-tsk, oe España llévame a donde el bastardo patata-

-eh? Espera quieres ir a ver a Alemania, valla eso es nuevo nunca imagine que dirías eso-

-cazzo! Cállate, no lo quiero ver a él si no a mi hermano-

Al escuchar lo último que dijo romano el rostro de España se puso serio, ya que en sí, ya es raro que le pida que lo acompañe donde Alemania mas aun que quiera ver a ita-chan a la casa del Alemán lo normal es que llame a ita-chan gritándole que debía regresar y que no se distrajera en el camino

-¿algo pasa con ita-chan?-

-¡si no quieres acompañarme puedo ir solo!- se da media vuelta para irse pero es detenido por España que le sostiene el brazo

-nunca dije que no te acompañaría pero solo quería saber si algo pasaba-

El rostro de romano se veía molesto pero también desesperado, soltó un suspiro para relajarse, sabía que esto pasaría, tal vez nunca debió preguntarle a España si lo acompañara pues el puro hecho de recordar el motivo le revolvía el estomago de puro miedo que poseía.


	3. Voglio sapere senza sapere

Diclaimer; hetalia no me pertenece sino a Hidekaz Himaruya  
>setting: semi canon<span>

Capitulo III: Voglio sapere senza sapere

Todo estaba en silencio en la casa de Alemania, después de que regresaron del entrenamiento y del incidente con Italia este no ha despertado durante estas dos horas, esto preocupaba enormemente a sus dos amigos pero al menos pareciera recuperarse pues su piel había vuelto a tener esa tonalidad tostada que le caracteriza. De repente la puerta principal se abrió de forma violenta y ruidosa haciendo que la tranquilidad que anteriormente existía desapareciera

-kesesese, west tu awesome bruder a regresado y traje cerveza que me sobraron de la fiesta de Francia -

-Bruder por favor no agás tanto ruido- dijo Alemania que se encontraba sentado en el sillón leyendo un libro de medicina

-pero west alguien tan awesome como yo debe anunciar su llegada para que los demás se detengan un minuto a observarme!-

-está bien, pero no es necesario que lo agás en nuestra propia casa-

-como siempre tan serio deberías tratar de seguir mis pasos-

-lo siento pero aunque seas mi Bruder no significa que te imite en todo lo que hagas, y sobre las cerveza podrías guardarlas en el congelador no creo que las tome ahora- cierra el libro que estaba leyendo y se dirige al cuarto donde se encontraba Italia

-eh? Espera el cabeza de musculo que tengo de hermano no tomara cerveza en este momento, kesesese eso significa que todas son para mí-

-ja,ja solo asegúrate no meter más ruido no quiero que Italia despierte sobresaltado por tu culpa-

-¡que!,¡ Italia-chan esta acá por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio!-

-¿podrías evitar gritar? no estoy sordo-

Al entrar al cuarto Japón se encontraba sentado alado de la cama cuidando del norteño, Prusia al verlo inconsciente su sonrisa desapareció y se acerco rápidamente alado de Italia, el lo había visto dormir en muchas ocasiones y sabia que esta vez algo era distinto porque no escuchaba el suave ve~ que suele decir Italia cuando duerme, su mirada se desvió hacia su hermano pidiéndole una explicación y luego otra vez hacia Italia, Alemania había captado el gesto de parte de su bruder así con simples palabras le conto lo sucedido

-e con su permiso Alemania-san iré a prepararme un poco de te-

-adelante yo me quedare cuidando a Italia por mientras-

-con su permiso-

Para Japón la tención en ese cuarto era notoria pues sabía que Italia significaba mucho tanto para Alemania como para Prusia pero que podía hacer no era medico o algo parecido así que solo podía quedarse ahí observar hasta que su alegre amigo despierte. Cuando coloco el agua hervir sintió que la puerta era golpeada de forma constante y violenta, al parecer Alemania y Prusia no se habían dado cuenta así que fue abrir la puerta a la inesperada visita, pero antes que almeno hubiera abierto la puerta esta salió disparada mostrando a romano muy molesto y a España tratando de tranquilizar.

-Japón, ¿Dónde está el tonto de mi hermano?-

-romano podrías primero disculparte por lo que acabas de hacer-

-tú cállate bastardo, si yo quiero abrirla de esta manera nada me lo impide-

-e, disculpe pero podría hacer menos ruido, Italia-kun se encuentra durmiendo en estos momento-

-¿en donde se encuentra en estos momento?-

-en el segundo cuarto del pasillo se encuentra con Prusia y Alemania que lo están cuidando en este momento -

-oh, es extraño que ita-chan tome la siesta tan tempr…- fue callado al momento en que sintió que lo empujaban y que veía correr a romano hacia la habitación indicada por Japón

-¡espera romano!, ah perdón Japón-se disculpo antes de ir a donde romano se había dirigido, pues sabía que probablemente si lo dejaba solo con Alemania y con Prusia esto terminara en un mar de insultos o algo peor

Japón que se había quedado parado viendo como ambas naciones fueron a la habitación del norteño, tal vez el desmallo de Italia si era algo grave como para que hiciera que romano apareciera por aquí o tal vez había paso algo con su jefe, pero tal vez no debería preocuparse mucho aun que algo le decía que algo malo estaba pasando.

Mientras tanto Alemania y Prusia no se habían movido de sus lugares desde que Japón salió del cuarto, habían escuchado como alguien golpeaba la puerta , como esta se abría con fuerza y unos gritos pero no estaban de ánimos para ver que sucedía ni menos quien lo provocaba lo único que al menos sabían era que no era Japón quien provocaba ese estruendo, de repente sintieron unos pasos acercándose hacia ellos y luego como alguien entraba en la habitación sin ni siquiera tocar, al mirar quien era el intruso se encontraron con romano que al parecer ignoraba las presencia de los dos alemanes solo para ponerle más atención a su inconsciente hermano.

-ve…vene…veneciano, oe estúpido hermano menor… despierta- romano se iba acercando con despacio hacia su hermano sentía que sus piernas le temblaban pero continuo hasta llegar a tomarle la mano a Italia-veneciano…-

España que venía recién entrando a la habitación se quedo mirando la escena sin saber si debería decir algo o irse hasta que sintió como Prusia se tomaba el hombro y dándole una señal con la mano para dejar a ambos hermanos solos.

Una vez fuera de la habitación todos se dirigieron al comedor donde Japón se encontraba tomando su te.

-e disculpen por llegar de esta manera no pensé que romano…-

-no es necesario que te disculpes España-

-west tiene razón, además mi buen amigo puedes venir siempre cuando quieras kesesese-

-espera bruder esta es mi casa-

-pero la compartimos así que también la hace mi casa-

-ah como digas-

Mientras tanto en el cuarto donde se encontraba los dos italianos, romano seguía sujetándole la mano a Italia no pensaba soltársela hasta ver que este se despertara, no le importaba cuanto tiempo pasara para eso pero si tenia que quedarse en la casa de los dos alemanes lo aria solo por cuidar de su hermano

-v…vee~-

-veneciano, que bueno que por fin despiertas-

-¿fratello?, ¿en…en dónde estoy?-

-en la casa del macho patata-

-ya veo vee~-

-veneciano…está pasando ¿cierto? Fui al puerto de zettere y pude observar que…-no era capaz de continuar de la oración pues con solo recordar lo que vio se le revolvía el estomago de puro nervio

-vee~ fratello-Italia como pudo se levanta para poder abrasar a su hermano pues este había puesto una expresión triste-todo está bien-

-¡como que todo está bien! Acaso te has vuelto más tonto de lo que ya eres, sabes muy bien que significa esto o me vas a decir que la recaída que acabas de tener fue por no comer pasta-se separo del abrazo de veneciano para mirarlo a la cara

-esto es algo que iba a pasar tarde o temprano por eso yo…-Italia se mostraba un poco mas serie cosa que era extraño ver de en él pero en este tema la cosa era diferente

-¿por eso tu qué?, acaso ya aceptaste tu muerte, acaso no piensas salvarte de alguna forma-romano estaba moleste no quería creer que su hermano aceptara que iría a morir en cualquier momento pero debía mantener la voz baja pues no quería llamar la atención del resto que se encontraban fuera del cuarto.

-ya buscamos una solución en el pasado, pero solo atraso unos años más lo que debió a ver pasado-

Romano no quería seguir escuchando no podía creer que en este momento él era el único que se preocupara y no su hermano quien era el mayor afectado, sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo a Italia y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, agradecía que en este momento estuvieran los dos solo en el cuarto o no podría llorar como lo estaba haciendo ahora en el hombro de su hermano mientras que veneciano le respondía el abrazo y le acariciaba la cabeza

-veneciano, por favor entiende que no quiero que te vayas de mi lado eres la única familia que me queda en este mundo-

-y tu el mío pero ahora solo podemos aceptar las cosas como son-

-cállate deja de decir esas estupideces-

-está bien no diré mas pero tú también dejas de llorar fratello, no vas a querer que España se sobresalta al verte llorar vee~-ambos hermanos se separaron para mirarse a la cara con una leve sonrisa y luego para poder arreglarse pues no pensaban quedarse encerrados en el cuarto todo el día-eso sí por favor no le comentes nada a los demás será mejor que se enteren mal adelante no ahora-

-está bien pero a ti ni se te ocurra decir que estuve llorando o te are comer marmite durante una semana-

-vee~ fratello no lo agás, de acuerdo, no diré nada- Sin decir mas ambos salieron del cuarto y fueron al comedor donde los demás se encontraban-vee~ Alemania, Alemania quiero comer pasta-al parecer ninguno se había dado cuenta de los dos italiano que acaban de llegar hasta que el norteño hablo.

-¡Italia! ¿Te sientes mejor?- Alemania fue el primero en pararse de su asiento para acercarse a Italia y tocarle la frente para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre al ver que no tenia se alivio y se mantuvo alado del norteño para prevenir cualquier accidente

-italia-kun que bueno que despertara, enseguida le preparare algo de pasta para usted-Japón se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse a la cocina seguido por romano y España

-yo te ayudo nada mejor que un italiano en preparar pasta-

-romano espera, yo puedo preparar la salsa-

-Italia-chan deberías sentarte para que recuperes fuerzas-

-vee~ estoy bien Prusia gracias-

-kesese Italia-chan siempre están lindo-

-Italia creo que si deberías tomar asiento, acabas de despertar-

-pero Alemania, ya me siento mejor-

-no voy aceptar una negativa soldado-con lo ultimo dicho, Italia decidió obedecer y sentarse en la silla más cercana que tuviera mientras que Alemania se sentaba Alado de el.


End file.
